Etude de la vie amoureuse des mustélidés
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur les amours de la plus célèbre famille de mustélidés : les Weasley. Yaoï, yuri et het AWMW, BWSM, CWLL, PWHP, FWGW, RWDM, GWNT
1. Première rencontre

_'alut !_

_J'suis de retour ( quoique j'étais pas partie ^-^ ) avec une nouvelle fic._

_Petite présentation :_

_C'est d'ailleurs plus un recueil de drabble qu'une fic. Vu le titre, vous devez vous doutez qui seront les personnages. Et oui, les Weasley au grand complet…_

_Les couples seront :_

_-Arthur et Molly,_

_-Bill et Scorpius,_

_-Charlie et Luna,_

_-Percy et Harry_

_-Fred et George ( attention, twincest; c'est pas que j'aime particulièrement, mais je ne savais pas avec qui les caser…)_

_-Ron et Draco ( et oui, la fouine aussi est un mustélidé ^^ )_

_-Ginny et Tonks ( comme ça, Remus est libre pour Sirius ^^ )_

_Attention : slash yaoï et yuri, donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, personne ne vous retient, vous pouvez partir._

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla…JKR bla bla bla…_

_

* * *

_

**Partie 1 : la rencontre**

**

* * *

**

1er septembre 1961 : Arthur Weasley _( 11 ans ) _et Molly Prewett _( 11 ans )._

La Répartition venait de se terminer, Arthur, qui était le dernier de la liste des nouveaux élèves, alla s'asseoir à côté d'une petite fille, rousse tout comme lui.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle.

-Bonsoir. Je suis Arthur.

-Et moi, Molly.

-Tu veux du jus de citrouille ?

-Oui, merci. Tu connais déjà quelqu'un, ici ?

-Non. Et toi ?

-Non plus. Tu veux qu'on soit ami ?

-D'accord.

oOoOo

26 mai 2008 : Bill Weasley _( 38 ans ) _et Scorpius Malfoy _( 2 ans )._

Le monde des sorciers fêtait les 10 ans de la défaite de Voldemort. Harry avait invité sa famille ( du moins celle de sa femme ) et quelques amis et connaissances ayant pris part à la guerre.

Bill était parti chercher un verre d'eau pour sa femme, enceinte de leur troisième enfant, quand il faillit être renversé par un petit garçon blond qui courait après sa nièce, Rose.

C'était Scorpius Malfoy, le fils que Draco avait eu avec feue-sa femme, Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy, décédée en donnant naissance à Scorpius.

Le garçonnet lui tira la langue, puis repartit jouer avec la petite fille.

oOoOo

2 août 1997 : Charlie Weasley _( 25 ans ) _et Luna Lovegood _( 16 ans )._

Charlie sortit du chapiteau où s'était tenu le mariage de son frère aîné et de sa femme, Fleur.

Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul; il faut dire qu'il n'était pas habitué à avoir autant de monde autour de lui quand il était en Roumanie.

Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à souhaiter s'isoler. Une jeune fille blonde était assise dans l'herbe, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle l'intriguait; il alla donc s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Je peux ?

-Tu es un Weasley.

-Euh…oui.

-Par contre, je ne connais pas ton prénom.

-Charlie. Et toi ?

-Luna Lovegood. Mais les gens m'appellent Loufoca.

oOoOo

1er septembre 1991 : Percy Weasley _( 15 ans ) _et Harry Potter _( 11 ans )_.

Percy avait reçu son enseigne de Préfet quelques semaines auparavant, et il avait bien l'intention de profiter de son nouveau statut pour empêcher son plus jeune frère, Ron, de suivre la trace des jumeaux.

Il le surveillait du coin de l'œil et vit qu'il semblait déjà s'être lié au jeune Harry Potter. C'était bien, cela pourrait ouvrir des portes à Ron, plus tard, s'il devenait ami avec Celui-qui-a-survécut.

D'ailleurs, il devrait peut-être tenter, lui aussi, de se rapprocher du garçon.

Justement, celui-ci lui posa une question sur les professeurs, à laquelle il répondit, espérant que cela entraînerait d'autres discussions et peut-être une amitié bien utile à ses ambitions ministérielles._(1)_

oOoOo

1er septembre 1991 : Ron Weasley _( 11 ans )_ et Draco Malfoy _( 11 ans )_.

Ron et Harry étaient tranquillement assis dans le Hogwarts Express, occupés à manger des bonbons quand un jeune garçon blond, suivi de deux espèces de gorilles, passa la porte :

_(2)_-Alors, c'est vrai ce que l'on dit. Harry Potter est dans le train. Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, Goyle. Moi je suis Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Ron pouffa à l'énoncé du nom du blond.

-Mon nom te fait rire ? Pas la peine de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des tâches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir. Je peux te conseiller, Potter. Tu n'es pas obligé de traîner avec la racaille.

-Je sais qui sont les gens douteux, je n'ai pas besoin de conseils.

Ron et Draco s'étaient lancés un regard plein de haine avant que le jeune Malfoy et ses "amis" quittent le compartiment.

oOoOo

7 juillet 1995 : Ginny Weasley _( 13 ans, presque 14 )_ et Nymphadora Tonks _( 22 ans )_.

Toute la famille Weasley, ainsi que Hermione emménageait au 12, Grimmauld Place, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Certains membres étaient là pour les aider à s'installer. Parmi eux, Sirius Black, bien sûr, vu qu'il y était enfermé, Remus Lupin, tout juste revenu d'un mission d'information, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Nymphadora Tonks, deux Aurors.

Cette dernière était un peu excentrique aux yeux de la plupart des gens, mais Ginny - qui était déjà habituée aux personnes "particulières" du fait de son amitié avec Luna - la trouva fascinante.

Ce jour-là, elles n'eurent pas beaucoup le temps de parler, mais Ginny se jura de devenir amie avec cette jeune femme dynamique et apparemment amusante.

* * *

_(1) Oui, Percy passe pour un arriviste, mais c'est ce qu'il est… Mais, plus tard, il va changer d'avis et d'attitude envers Harry…_

_(2) Je refais le dialogue de mémoire, je n'ai pas le livre sous la main et j'ai la flemme d'aller le chercher ^^… Ça risque d'être un mix entre le dialogue du livre, du film et de ma mémoire défaillante ( c'est l'âge qui veut ça ^^ )_

_

* * *

_

_Alors ? Dois-je continuer ou pas ?_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je demande, vu que j'ai bien l'intention de continuer ^^._

_Le prochain chapitre portera sur le premier rendez-vous ou le premier baiser ( ou les deux, hé hé…)._

_Ensuite, il y aura sans doute une partie sur la première dispute ( en temps que couple parce qu'en ce qui concerne Ron et Draco, ils ont commencé à se disputer dès leur première rencontre, alors…)._

_Pour le reste, ça reste encore à déterminer…_

_Reviews ?_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


	2. Déclarations, baisers et rendezvous

_Rappel des couples :_

_-Arthur et Molly,_

_-Bill et Scorpius,_

_-Charlie et Luna,_

_-Percy et Harry_

_-Fred et George_

_-Ron et Draco_

_-Ginny et Tonks_

_--_

_Juste un petit truc, cette fois, je déteste vraiment Arthur ( même si ce n'est vraiment visible dans cette fic ), il y a quelques temps, j'avais découvert qu'il aurait dû mourir dans le tome 7 et que finalement JKR a tué Remus ( T.T ) et Tonks…_

_MAIS EN PLUS il aurait déjà dû mourir dans le tome 5 et que finalement c'est Sirius qui est passé à travers ce foutu voile…_

_Je propose donc de créer l'Association pour de Radicales Tortures Humiliantes et Ubuesques sur ce Raté de Weasley ( A.R.T.H.U.R.W. ), XD…_

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla…JKR bla bla bla…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_**Déclarations, premiers rendez-vous et premiers baisers**_

_**

* * *

**_

11 mai 1966 : Arthur Weasley ( 16 ans ) et Molly Prewett ( 16 ans ).

-Molly, appela Arthur.

-Oui ?

-Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-il en tendant un parchemin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Lis et tu sauras.

_Molly, tu es plus jolie qu'une batterie de voiture,_

_Tes yeux brillent plus qu'une ampoule eklectrique,_

_La flamme d'une allumette est pâle à côté de tes cheveux flamboyants,_

_Ta voix est aussi douce que le bruit d'un moteur diesel,_

_J'aimerais tant que nous soyons aussi complémentaires que les parties mâles et femelles d'une prise eklectrique,_

_Molly, tu es plus précieuse pour moi que ma collection de piles. (1)_

-Oh, Arthur, c'est magnifique. J'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris, mais c'est sublime.

-Je t'aime, Molly.

-Moi aussi, Arthur.

oOoOo

5 novembre 2023 - Bill Weasley ( 52 ans, presque 53 ) et Scorpius Malfoy ( 17 ans ).

Arthur et Molly fêtaient leurs 55 ans de mariage et avaient donc invité toute leur famille pour l'occasion.

Bill était venu avec ses trois enfants, Victoire, Louis et Dominique. Il était séparé de sa femme depuis bientôt huit ans.

Il n'était pas le seul divorcé de la fratrie, Ron lui aussi avait rompu d'avec Hermione, juste après la naissance de leur fils, Hugo. Désormais, il vivait avec Draco Malfoy et son fils, Scorpius.

Lequel Scorpius semblait avoir légèrement abusé du Whisky Pur-Feu. Celui-ci, s'approcha de Bill en titubant et sans un mot, l'embrassa.

Surpris, l'aîné des fils Weasley, ne réagit pas, puis il repoussa doucement le jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Scorpius ?

-J't'aime, Bill.

-Tu es ivre.

-Oui, mais je sais ce que je dis. J't'aime depuis longtemps…

-Scorp'…

oOoOo

17 mai 1999 : Charlie Weasley ( 27 ans ) et Luna Lovegood ( 18 ans ).

Luna avait été surprise quand, la veille, elle avait reçu une invitation à sortir de la part de Charlie Weasley. Bien qu'ils étaient amis, ils ne se retrouvaient quasiment jamais seuls tous les deux.

À présent, elle était assise à la terrasse du glacier sur le Chemin de Traverse et regardait le jeune homme lui parler de différentes créatures qu'il avait rencontré durant son séjour en Roumanie.

Regardait, car elle ne prêtait pas attention à ce que Charlie racontait. Elle qui, malgré son air rêveur, était d'habitude très attentive, n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer sur autre chose que les lèvres qui bougeaient continuellement face à elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, c'était la première fois qu'elle était ainsi troublée par un individu de sexe mâle.

Chose qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du jeune homme, qui lui aussi était troublé par la jeune femme, et ce, depuis leur première rencontre.

-Luna ?

-Quoi ? Je crois qu'un Joncheruine s'est installé dans ma tête…

-Luna, est-ce que tu permets que je t'embrasse ?

-Euh… Oui…

oOoOo

12 août 2000 - Percy Weasley ( 24 ans ) et Harry Potter ( 20 ans ).

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Harry y entra. Percy, qui s'y trouvait déjà, laissa tomber l'énorme tas de dossier qu'il ramenait chez lui.

-Bonsoir, Percy. Tu vas bien ?

-Euh… Oui, et.. Et toi ?

Si Percy bégayait autant, c'était que depuis quelques temps déjà, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne restait pas indifférent au Survivant. Et ça, Harry s'en était rendu compte et avait commencé un drôle de jeu de séduction.

Mais il en avait marre de jouer, alors il décida de passer à l'étape suivante.

Ils étaient seuls dans l'ascenseur. Il s'approcha de Percy qui recula jusqu'à percuter la paroi de l'ascenseur, et planta son regard dans celui de l'ancien Préfet-en-Chef.

Celui-ci eu soudain très chaud de sentir l'objet de ses pensées aussi près de lui.

-Percy, dîne avec moi, ce soir.

-…

-S'il te plaît…

Comme aucune réponse ne venait, Harry plaqua Percy contre la paroi et posa ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin. Lequel après un temps d'incompréhension, répondit au baiser.

-D'accord, dînons ensemble.

oOoOo

11 juillet 1993 - Fred et George Weasley ( 15 ans ).

George entra dans sa chambre, seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain autour des hanches, le torse encore ruisselant de l'eau de la douche.

Fred, lui, était assis sur son lit et le regardait bizarrement, d'un regard que George avait déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises. Le même regard qu'avait leur ami Lee Jordan quand il regardait Katie Bell.

Ce qui était étrange de la part de son jumeau, il aurait dû réserver ce genre de regard pour une jolie jeune fille.

-T'es beau, George.

-Je suis comme toi, imbécile.

-Je dois être narcissique alors, parce que je t'aime.

-C'est normal que tu m'aimes, je suis ton frère. Moi aussi, je t'aime, tout comme j'aime Bill, Charlie, euh, pas Percy, Ron même si je le taquine et Ginny.

-Non, je t'aime pas comme ça. Je suis amoureux de toi.

-Très drôle, Fred. Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre ta douche au lieu de dire des conneries.

-Je suis sérieux, George.

-Mais oui, c'est ça…

-Tu me crois pas ?

Et avant que George puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, son jumeau l'avait assailli et l'embrassait sans prêter attention au fait qu'il essayait de le repousser violemment.

oOoOo

3 mars 1996 - Ron Weasley ( 16 ans ) et Draco Malfoy ( 15 ans ).

Une fois de plus, Ron et Draco s'étaient retrouvés face à face dans un couloir et s'en était ensuivi une dispute qui avait dégénéré en bagarre moldue.

-Ne me touche pas, sale traître à ton Sang ! Espèce de pauvre _(2)_.

-Quoi ? Tu as peur d'attraper l'éclabouille ?

-Lâche-moi, pauvre imbécile ! Si tu me frappes, tu vas avoir des problèmes.

Ron n'en pouvait plus d'entendre Draco beugler, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner le combat. Alors, il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête et l'embrassa.

À sa grande surprise, le jeune Malfoy ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Il l'attira à lui et réclama l'accès pour pénétrer au-delà des lèvres du rouquin.

Les deux garçons semblaient ne plus vouloir se séparer, néanmoins, il le fallut bien quand l'air vint à leur manquer.

Étant dans un couloir, ils risquaient de se faire surprendre par quelqu'un. Ron conduisit l'autre ado au septième étage et le fit entrer dans la Salle sur Demande.

-Si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, t'es mort, Weasley, dit Malfoy plus tard.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, je le garde pour moi.

oOoOo

13 août 1996 - Ginny Weasley ( 16 ans ) et Nymphadora Tonks ( 23 ans ).

Ginny n'avait jamais été du genre timide. Elle était même plutôt directe, et quand quelqu'un lui plaisait, elle le faisait clairement comprendre; elle n'était pas du genre à se languir éternellement.

Ce matin-là, elle était bien décidée à ne plus être célibataire le soir venu. Elle passa donc à l'attaque.

-Salut Tonks.

-Oh, bonjour Ginny. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ma journée est illuminée par ton sourire _(3)_. Et tu es très jolie aujourd'hui. Bien que tu sois toujours belle.

-Euh, merci…

-Dis, tu as déjà pensé à sortir avec une fille ?

-Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ?

-Parce que moi, j'y pense à chaque fois que je te vois.

-…

-Tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi ?

Ginny était comme ça, directe, et c'est ce qui faisait son charme.

* * *

_(1) Arthur et son amour des objets moldus… Quel romantisme ^^_

_(2) waouh, vive le niveau élevé des insultes *ironique*_

_(3) plan drague à trois noises…_

_

* * *

_

_Z'alors ? Vous z'avez aimé ? Ou vous z'avez détesté ?  
_

_Reviews ?_

_Bises,_

_Svet'  
_


End file.
